Goodbye
by kolohe
Summary: Hojo finally understands...


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. I do not own Maroon 5's song "She Will be Loved" either.

**Goodbye**

I'm going to visit her this afternoon. As if my own endless desire to see her again isn't enough, it was made worse today by Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

I had been walking out of Sano-sensei's Calculus class when the three girls yanked me into the home economics room. Before I could say a word the three of them were in my face, and they told me the most crushing news I have ever heard.

"Hojo-kun, when are you going to ask Kagome to be your girlfriend?" Eri snapped, with Ayumi and Yuka glowering behind her. Geez, the girls could be scary. "If you don't, she's always going to be with that jerk boyfriend of hers!" Ayumi chattered. Immediately Yuka and Eri clapped their hands over her mouth. "Ayumi!"

_Boyfriend?__ Higurashi has a boyfriend?!_

"Eh?!" The word was out of my mouth before I could stop it. I must have looked like an idiot, with my jaw hanging and my eyes wide.

"Er… hehe… that is to say… Kagome's got some violent, overbearing jerk hanging around her. You better talk to her, let her know that she can do better. She can't do much better than you, Hojo-kun." Yuka said. Seconds later I was shoved out of the room, staring at the dark blue paint on the door.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I don't remember walking away from the school, but I found myself walking in downtown Tokyo. A flash of color caught my eye, and I realized I was outside of a florist's shop. I gazed dumbly at the chrysanthemums and daisies, not quite hearing the cheerful young saleswoman asking if I was interested in any particular arrangement.

I know I must have looked really stupid, staring blankly at her while she asked if this was for a special occasion. I finally snapped out of my stupor and pointed at a dozen pink long-stemmed roses. "I'd like to buy those, please."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Boyfriend… does she really have a boyfriend?

Walking up the stairs to the Higurashi shrine has never felt this long. I reach the top and look up toward Higurashi's house. My eyes wander toward her window, and… a gasp escapes my throat. A foreign-looking man is standing with his back to Higurashi's window. He has long, silver hair, but I know it's a man because of his attire. It's a man's white, long-sleeved undershirt, and a pair of red hakama. Kami, there's Higurashi. She latches her arms around him, and she looks like she's crying. Only then do I notice the crimson stains on the young man's undershirt. He pushes her away gently, and seems to be saying that he's fine.

I can't watch anymore. I turn and begin to walk away. Just as I reach the famous Goshinboku, I hear the door open. I rush behind the sacred tree. I don't want Higurashi to know I am here… I would feel a thousand times worse than I already do. I peek timidly around the tree to see her and her companion heading toward me. I'm quite certain she doesn't see me, since I'm hidden quite well by the oversized Goshinboku. Besides, she's still staring at her foreign friend, who is still in his bloodied undershirt and hakama (although he does have a matching haori slung over his shoulder).

I watch with a lump in my throat as she enters the well house with the foreign young man. It should have occurred to me as strange that they were going into the well house, but my mind was numb. She stumbles slightly, and with a gentle scowl, he catches her. I can see him ask her if she's all right, and she smiles at him. I don't miss the slight blush at his cheeks, or the sparkle in her eyes. She's happy.

Huh. She's happy. I would love to have her look at me the way she looks at him. I don't think Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi have met the "violent, overbearing jerk"… if they did, how could they miss the love between them? Ah well… as long as Higurashi's happy…

If she ever isn't… I'll let her know that she can come to me. I'll wait for her. If he ever breaks her heart… I can feel my fists clenching already.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with a broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Just before she disappears into the well after her companion, she glances back. I step out from behind the tree. Her eyes widen, and I don't miss the apologetic look she sends my way. I smile at her. She jumps in after her companion. I only wish she would look at me the same way she looked at him. I'll wait for that day. I step up to the well house and lay the flowers by the door. Goodbye, Higurashi. Good luck.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye…_

A/N: I feel sorry for poor Hojo. Anyway, this one-shot was inspired by Maroon 5's "She Will be Loved", especially the harmonizing line, "Please don't try so hard to say goodbye" at the end. It's such a heartbreaking thing… the original scenario was for Hojo to encounter Kagome & Inuyasha while they kiss, but I really, really wanted to weave the song in there, and this scenario seemed to fit a little better.


End file.
